1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a device for controlling the infusion of drugs and/or other solutions. More specifically, the invention relates to an automatic drug infusion manifold that may be used to intravenously administer drugs, such as anesthetic and cardiovascular drugs, without the use of manually operated switches and with minimal common mixing volume.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
During surgery, and other medical procedures in an intensive care unit, a cardiovascular care unit, or an emergency room, it is necessary to administer different drugs to a patient in a selected and controlled manner. One procedure currently being used to administer such drugs is by individual syringes. Each syringe is connected to a stopcock which in turn is used with a primary (or patient) IV set. The medical provider must manually rotate the knob, handle, control lever, etc. of the stopcock in order to administer the selected drug to the patient. Depending on the location of the stopcock and the inside diameter of the IV tubing, there may be a large common volume in which different drug residuals may mix. Depending on the particular drugs, such mixing may have adverse effects on the patient, particularly in cardiovascular drug infusion.
Another system that has been used to administer selected drugs to a patient includes a common manifold device having multiple inlet drug lines that are controlled by individual stopcocks. Similar type devices have been proposed that include various types of valve arrangements in the inlet drug lines to control the infusion of drugs through the inlet drug lines while preventing backflow therethrough. Examples of these types of drug infusion devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,429, 4,819,684, 4,871,353, 4,908,018 and 4,915,688.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,704 a parenteral solution administration device is disclosed that includes an outer housing defining an outlet tube and an inner tubular support defining an inlet tube. The support has a closed forward end positioned within the outer housing and has lateral apertures through which the bore of the tubular support communicates with the outlet tube. An elastic tube or sleeve surrounds the tubular support in covering relationship with the lateral apertures. The inner tubular support is free of retaining structure at its closed end so as to permit the elastic tube to slide laterally on the tubular support through a limited distance. Upon pressurized fluid flow through the inlet tube, the elastic tube is expanded by pressurized fluid passing through the apertures to permit fluid flow between the tube and tubular support out of both ends of the elastic tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,555 a cannula assembly is disclosed that includes a housing defining a fluid flow passage having two fluid inlets and one fluid outlet. One of the fluid inlets is shaped to receive the tip of an injection syringe for introduction of fluid to the inlet. Fluid flow through the inlet is controlled by a check valve housing an elastic tubular valve member closing off outlet openings associated with the check valve. Under sufficient pressure of a fluid in the inlet, the tubular valve member deflects outwardly permitting flow through the outlet openings.
There is a need for a drug infusion manifold for controlling the infusion of selected drugs that does not need to be manipulated by hand and does not require manual switching operation. There is also a need for such a device that minimizes the volume of drug residual in the line and yet is still simple in design, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture. There is a need for a device in which the carrier fluid reliably flushes residual drug from the common areas so as not to compromise the action of later administered drugs. There is also a need for such a device that is compact and may be taped to the arm, back of the hand of a patient, or other administration areas.